


Godspeed

by Axhlyn



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Fluff, Killugon - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22550860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axhlyn/pseuds/Axhlyn
Summary: A killugon oneshot about the boys having fun with godspeed. It's as simple as that.
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 2
Kudos: 93





	Godspeed

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction ever. It is pretty short, but I thought I'd share it. I had the idea come to me in the middle of class, and I knew it wouldn't leave my head until it was written.

"I had to run away from Tsubone and Amane while they were on her motorcycle, specially made from nen. I ran as fast as I could in godspeed while carrying Alluka. So, then-" Killua was explaining everything that happened to Gon while he was injured. He never was told the full story on how he was saved. 

Killua at the time did not want Gon to know everything, but time passed. Killua felt like he could tell him. He was in the middle of telling the whole story, hands waving around in a dramatic expression.

When he turned his head back over to Gon, he was a little surprised to see the look in Gon's eyes. They were wide with a mix of excitement and hope. "What is it, Gon?" Killua asked, seeing that he wanted something. Most people view Gon as selfish, and Killua gets where it comes from, but he would do anything in his power to give him anything he desired. He'd go long distances if Gon's happiness and wellbeing were at the end.

He grinned with a childlike manner and asked, "Can I?" Killua was a little taken aback, and he wanted to make sure he knew what he was asking. "Can you, what?" Gon smiled sheepishly and replied, "Oh, you know Killua! Can you carry me at godspeed, pretty please?" He protruded his lower lip in a cute pout, one that was rarely left ignored. Killua was slightly embarrassed at the thought of carrying Gon but he didn't mind. "You know you might feel the electricity, right? I don't know exactly by how much, but Alluka seemed to be fine." Gon got pretty competitive, and Killua just made it seem like a challenge. If he wasn't excited before, he certainly was now. 

The shocks are relatively tiny and wouldn't cause any pain, but Killua liked to be cautious around him. He finally found something in his life that was different from the life with his parents. He could be more free with Gon and didn't have to always be anxious. Gon was his everything, and he wasn't going to lose it, not again. When they separated that day, he was filled with an incredible dread that he hoped to ease overtime. He of course never wanted to forget Gon, but he wanted to set his focus on the task in front of him. He was going to make Alluka happy, and he did. Their domestic situations have been sorted so Killua could finally see Gon again. He wouldn't want Gon to get wrapped up in that, the less near-death experiences the better. 

"That's alright! You don't have to worry so much Killua." His eyes softened from their previous determined look. "I know about your past. You need to understand that your past isn't your present. I'll always be there and your family is no longer there to haunt you." Killua visibly relaxed to his words. He didn't know his shoulders were so tense until he let go. 

Gon relied on him for a lot of things, but for Killua it was just the same. Their relationship was equal now, unlike how rocky it may have looked at times. "You know I can get a little embarrassed so I may not say everything I am thinking, unlike some people." Gon raised his eyebrows in a playful way in response. "I just want you to truly know how much I appreciate you." Gon tilted his head and smiled, "I know." Killua faintly blushed. "How about that ride, though?"

Killua scooped him up, princess style. Gon stammered in Killua's arms in response to the sudden action. It was his turn to be embarrassed. Gon wasn't on the receiving end of the flustered side nearly as much as him. "K-Killua! I imagined I'd be on your back, you know." Killua smirked at this, knowing his next question would assure he was the winner of their conflict. "Oh, so you don't want to experience godspeed?" Killua began the motion of putting Gon back down when he stopped. "N-No, no. I don't care how we do it." 

Electricity spread upwards throughout his body. His hair stood up and you could see the bolts in his aura. Gon's eyes twinkled and Killua set off. He could feel the wind against his skin. It felt like a rollercoaster, but Gon felt safer in Killua's arms more than a coaster's restraint ever could. He giggled at the feeling of the electricity. It was like a tiny tickle to his skin. He looked up at Killua and saw a wide smile similar to himself. 

Killua learned his limit of godspeed, so he perfectly timed the punctual trip to end up right back where they started when he needed to stop. Gon letting out encouraging laughs and cheers made him happy. All of the other previous times using godspeed to transport someone, it was stressful. He never used godspeed for fun, or even thought about the possibility. Gon had the ability to help him take ownership over things in his life. Godspeed didn't feel like a weapon or a tool anymore. He was simply having fun with Gon. Killua wasn't going to part ways with him again, and Gon felt the same. They felt the happiest with each other, after all.


End file.
